And Then Some More
by Invader Jaz
Summary: Well, it's been a few years after the battle of Darkstar, and the group is splitting! Zelgadis and Xellos split, then Amelia and Gourry! Soon Lina is left alone with only Nahga. Then she starts thinking about someone...but why? L/Z (Not a N/L fic!>.
1. Drunk Nights, Romance Fights

Untitled!

So far, lets say, "Booze, Egos and proving points!"

Zelgadis glanced nervously around his camping grounds. _Everyone's either wasted or asleep…_ he mumbled to himself mentally, taking a swig of wine. _Good thing I have high tolerance, or else I'd be just as drunk as any of THESE fools._ He noted, sweatdropping after seeing a very intoxicated Xellos try and back away from Lina, who looked pissed off for some reason, and then stumble over his own cloak, sending him spiraling backwards into a tangled heap and guffaws. _Thank the gods._

After fireballing Xellos, she staggered back over to her spot beside Zelgadis and …er…well, USED to be Gourry, but he went to bed. Zelgadis tried not to glance at Lina, fearing that if he did she'd get angry. She tended to be like that when drunk.

Zelgadis furrowed his brows. Why was everyone drinking anyways?! Shrugging, Zelgadis took another sip of his wine. Lina slumped in her spot against the tree behind her, glancing at Zelgadis. "Wine?" Zelgadis nodded, trying not to pay too much attention. She shrugged, holding out her hand. "May I have some?" Zelgadis blushed, seeing that she didn't really need any more just by the look of her flushed face and rosy cheeks, as well as slightly plumper pale cherry lips. 

Zelgadis sighed and plopped the canteen into her open palm. "Well…here. Try not to get TOO bad." Lina tried to give him the evil eye, but it came out looking like she had a lazy eye. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Zelgadis looked away nervously. "N-nothing." 

Lina didn't seem as drunk as the others, but she still was tad tipsy. Lina winced, handing Zelgadis back his canteen after taking a sip. "Ugh…this wine's terrible compared to the stuff I have." Zelgadis arched an eyebrow, taking his canteen back. "Oh?" She nodded, pulling out a small flask. "Here…try some. It's good." She said with a slight slur, dropping it in his hand. Zelgadis looked at it stupidly. "Is there even any more left, Lina?" She nodded. "Just have a sip, Zel." 

Zelgadis shrugged and obeyed, raising the brim of the whisk to his lips, parting them a bit as he tilted his head backwards, allowing the liquid to spill into his mouth. Zelgadis choked and put the hip flask down. "That's strong." He muttered, licking his lips and closing his eyes tightly. "Yeah, but it's good, right?" He nodded briskly, raising his head again. Zelgadis shook his head.

Lina chuckled. "You're not used to the good stuff, are ya Zel?" She said, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. "This stuff's from home. Zelphilia. It's where I used to live…making wine was my life," she murmured inaudibly, tossing the hip flask up and down in her palm. "But then I ran away from home." Zelgadis looked over to Lina, furrowing his brows. "You ran away? Why?" "Well, first of all, I tried to make money off my sister, so she's been hating me ever since and she's crazy, as well as powerful… Not a good mix if you're me." "…how did you make money off of your sister?" Lina giggled nervously. "I tried to sell pictures of her bathing." Zelgadis facefaulted. Getting back up, Zelgadis rubbed his head sorely. "Well, that'll do it…" He muttered. Lina laughed. "Well…yeah."

After some time, Zelgadis had gotten a little tipsy, having Lina's hip flask in hand again. Lina was also resting her head on his shoulder. They'd gone over a lot of things… Who you would want to kill with ease, what you could change about your past.. That sorta thing. Lina yawned, looking up at the now star lit sky. It must have been a few hours… "Hey, Zelgadis?" Zelgadis jerked his head up, saving himself from dozing off. "Hm?" "…did you have anyone back at home before you went off to find a cure?" Zelgadis turned his head to look down at Lina in surprise. She only blinked in response. "Well?" Zelgadis shook his head. "No…and even if I did, I wouldn't trust anyone in that town ever again. A lot of them where Rezo fans, so they supported the whole 'Turn Grandson Into A Chimeric Genie Pig' experiment." She looked back at the sky, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows a bit. "I see." Zelgadis nodded. 

"Well, how about you, Lina?" Lina blinked. "Huh? Oh, me? Um…no… No one's really waiting for me." Zelgadis frowned, still looking at Lina. "Well… do you have a certain somebody in your life at all?" She looked back at Zelgadis, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. "What?? What do you mean?" "I mean… is there anyone in your life you'd risk anything for. Someone you…love, maybe?" He blushed, having the force the last few words out of his mouth. Lina blushed a bit darker. "U-um…why?" He shook his head. "I'm just curious… You know, Gourry has that sort of dedication to you…" Lina choked on the very air she was breathing, her whole face going red. "Are you saying that Gourry loves me?!" She gasped, turning to Zelgadis, who was staring at the sky boredly, balancing the now empty flask on his nose. "Yeah?" Lina frowned. "I think you've had a little much, Zelly-boy…" Zelgadis chuckled. "Nah…"

"Well, you know who has that sort of dedication to _you_, Zel?" He raised his eyebrows, swaying from side to side a bit, narrowing a brow. "…no. Who?" "I think Amelia does." She said slyly. It was Zelgadis's turn to choke, going an easy shade of pink. He hated how blush showed up so easily on his silvery teal skin. "A-Amelia?!" She nodded smugly. "Yep…little miss Justice Freak™." Zelgadis shuddered. "Well… I guess so, actually." He stammered, his cheeks heating up even more so than before. Lina raised her eyebrows. "Reeeeally? And does our chimera-kun agree to her emotions?" She smirked as the words tumbled messily out of her mouth. Zelgadis's eyes bulged, blushing madly. "O-of coarse not!!!" She laughed, kicking her legs. "Well, do you feel the same way for jelly-fish for brains?"

Lina blushed, also going wide eyed. "NO!" Zelgadis laughed a little, smiling. "Yes you do… I've seen the way your eyes light up when he comes to save you. Also at sometimes in camp you try to get as close to him as possible while everyone's asleep." He remarked complacently, crossing his arms. Lina was blushing as badly as the night was black. "Eh…u-um… YOU SAW THAT?!" Zelgadis couldn't help it, laughing aloud. Lina growled and rammed her elbow into his gut. "Shut u-OW!" Lina flew backwards, clutching her elbow. "What the hell ARE y- …oh yeah." She whimpered, rubbing her elbow still. "OW, ZEL!!!" She snapped her gaze back to the chimera, who was slumped over clutching his stomach. "…ow indeed," He huffed in a muffled tone.

She scooted back next to Zelgadis and helped him up. Zelgadis blinked, obviously being fairly dazed. Lina whimpered again, growling soon afterwards. "What?" "I think I friggin sprained my elbow." She whined. "And when a magic person is intoxicated, you can't cast spells." She frowned. "Ah, you're not THAT drunk." She rubbed her elbow again. "Yeah, but I'm still sort of drunk." Zelgadis shrugged. "Not as bad as you, though!! You're acting kinda off…" Zelgadis blinked idiotically, pointing to himself. "I am?" Lina only sweatdropped. "Yes…you are." Zelgadis shrugged, thudding his hand back to his side. 

A few minutes later, Zelgadis blinked, feeling his whole right side start to convulse. "Whoa…um…" He looked at Lina, who was shivering madly. "C-Cold!!! IT'S COLD!" Zelgadis blinked a couple times and took off his cloak, throwing it over Lina. She shivered, wrapping herself up in it. "Th-thanks…" Zelgadis only smiled, and then looked out towards the sky again. A few more minutes passed, and Lina was still shivering her brains out. Zelgadis shrugged again, sliding his hands into his shirt and then push it off of his body, sliding the shirt over his body and then completely off of it, his hair falling back into place with a small bounce after taking off his shirt. He tossed that to Lina as well. 

Lina slid the shirt over her like a blanket, along with the cloak. She blushed. Zelgadis didn't look that bad, really. She shook her head. No more wine for you! She lectured herself mentally, frowning, kicking her legs in the garb Zel had tossed her. Zelgadis looked down on her, raising an eyebrow. "…um…" Lina sat up and scratched her head, sweatdropping nervously and laughing anxiously.

Lina blinked. "No…seriously…what do you think of Amelia?" Zelgadis looked down at Lina, blushing a little. "Eh?? Well…she's cute, I guess." Lina giggled, poking at his side. "OOooooo…does our lil' chimera like the lil' justice freak?" Zelgadis's blush became a tad bit more visible. "Erm…well…no, actually. She's just cute. I mean, always so hyper, trying to do what's right… Usually when I'm around her I get a little happier because she's…well, contagious I guess." "HA! So you DO like Amelia!" Zelgadis rubbed his temples, eyeing Lina. "I do NOT." "Yes you do!!" She giggled again, kicking her feet playfully. "Oh? Well, then it's safe to assume you like Gourry." "What?! How does that deal with anything?" Zelgadis shrugged. "Well, I already gave SOME of my reasons as to why you'd love the big lug." She blushed, sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms, which where still in Zelgadis's warm beige cloth. "HMPH." Zelgadis chuckled. "I mean, you've also KISSED him…" Lina blushed, tackling Zelgadis. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" "Oh! So you really did?! I was just kidding!" Lina snarled and rolled Zelgadis to his back, straddling over his thighs. Zelgadis's face went a rather noticeable shade of crimson, even through dark. 

"Now look here," Lina slurred slightly, bringing her face to Zelgadis's, inches away from their noses touching. "I DO like Gourry, and maybe more than a friend, but it doesn't mean he's the only guy I like, y'know. I mean, it kinda made me feel nice that he was going to protect me for his whole life…" Zelgadis was looking to the side of his shoulder, looking nervously at the tree they had been leaning on. "I told you Gourry had real dedication to you." She growled. "WHO CARES!!! Let's drop the subject…" "I mean, did you really think you could keep acting the way you do around Gourry and not get accused of loving him?? You make it obvious enough, Lina." Lina gasped.

(A/N: Eek! This was supposed to be a PWP lemon, but…well, y'know, I'm getting in to it. I think I'll have a chapters for it. **Shrug**)

"ZELGADIS!! SHUT IT!!" She snarled, bringing her face up close to his again. "Geez! What's with you? You haven't dropped the subject in such a long time." Zelgadis blinked slowly. "…um….well, it's a good topic?" Lina sweatdropped, propping her forehead against Zelgadis's. "I'm sure there are other good subjects to talk about, you know." Zelgadis shrugged. "Too lazy." "Yeah, you of all people…lazy." Zelgadis chuckled. "Uh huh." Lina shrugged, remaining still with her head against Zelgadis's, straddling over his thighs. 

Zelgadis yawned. "You know Lina, we should be hitting the sack…" Lina nodded her head against Zelgadis's. "Yeah, alrighty." She slid off of Zelgadis, rolling onto her back. Zelgadis blinked. "Er…yeah, I was thinking of sleeping inside of a tent like everyone else." Lina blinked. "Oh, um…I know but…I'm not ready for bed." "Lina, you're paranoid about your beauty rest. So why don't you go and catch up with it?" Lina laughed. "Like I need anymore." She said with a wink. Zelgadis blushed a little, turning his head to the side, sweatdropping. "Errr…yeah." "Unless, that is, YOU'RE tired." Zelgadis blinked. "No, not really." "Then why suggest beddy-bye???" Zelgadis blinked again. "Um…'beddy-bye'? …" He arched a brow. "Riight. Anyhow, you where cold earlier, so maybe you should go to bed before it gets any colder, y'know?" Lina frowned. "I was warm sittin' on you." Zelgadis sighed, feeling a bit annoyed. "Well, you'd be warmer inside one of the tents!" "But Gourry and Amelia took the tent." "We can put up another one." "Where's Xellos?" "UGH!!! I don't KNOW! Can we just set a tent up?" Lina shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll be star gazing."

Zelgadis growled. "Lina…" "…yesh?" She slurred, feeling a little giddy. "Stop being a brat and help out!" He whined. Lina got up and patted Zelgadis's head. "Oooookayy…if it means that much to ya, Zel." He sweatdropped. "Er…yeah, thanks." Is the alcohol finally kicking in for Lina or something?

After a while, Lina and Zelgadis had set up the tent. Zelgadis had did most of the work, since Lina would get sidetracked by the tiniest things, like hearing Amelia mumble from the other tent and comment on how cute it was. Zelgadis grunted, rubbing his arms a bit. "Well, now it's starting to get a little chilly…can I have at least my shirt back Lina?" Lina laughed, throwing his cape over her shoulders and sit on the shirt. "Nope!" Zelgadis blinked. "…Oookay then." He shrugged, opening the front of the tent. "Lina, are you going to sleep out there or what?" Lina blinked. "NO!" "Well, hurry up and get in here." Lina complied, dragging herself and Zelgadis's cape with her, having the shirt over her shoulders like a gym towel. 

Lina squeaked, tripping over herself while trying to get in, tumbling over Zelgadis, her face landing right on his stomach with her legs sticking up in the air. Zelgadis groaned. "…ow." Lina simply fell over, her eyes swirled, twitching. "…uh huh…" Zelgadis helped her to a sitting position, smiling. "You're acting worse than before. Does it take awhile for alcohol to hit your system or something?" Lina nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I guess so." Zelgadis shrugged at that, making way to his sleeping roll. Zelgadis slid in it, and blinked. He felt uncomfortable for some reason. Suddenly, something stirred inside his roll and then leaped from it, tackling Zelgadis. "HEYA, ZELGA-KUN!!!" "ACK! Xellos!!!" Xellos giggled, rolling Zelgadis onto his stomach, sitting on his back. "How the hell did you get in here?!" Zelgadis growled. Xellos was also already in his PJ's… "Oh, me? Sore wa himitsu desu! I just felt like doin' something fun!" He chirped cheerfully. Zelgadis sweatdropped, narrowing his eyes. "You're still drunk, aren't you?" Xellos scratched his chin. "Hard to tell, really!" Zelgadis rolled over, making Xellos yelp and leap off of him. Zelgadis frowned, crawling back into his sleeping roll. "Well, I'll be keeping my roll to myself, thanks." Xellos pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his lower lip. "Meanie."

Lina giggled at the scene and glomped Xellos. "You are just so damn CUTE!" Zelgadis's eyes bulged just before sweatdropping. Yeah, the alcohol's finally getting to her, He mumbled to himself. Xellos squealed happily and hugged Lina before leaping into his sleeping roll. Lina giggled, opening hers as well, sliding inside of it. "G'night Zel, G'night Xellos." She curled into the covers, smiling to herself. 


	2. Zelgadis and Xellos, Peeping Toms!

Disclaimer_: Ah. So you've caught me! You where lucky, Ronald Mcdonald! But the HamBurgler shall strike again! WAHAHAHAHAH! Blah. The last time I put up this fic I forgot the disclaimers! Then it went buh-bye! ;_; Well, I won't make that mistake THIS time! MUAHA! No, no I won't. Oh yeah, anyways, Slayers, not mine, idea, hands off, because it's mine. Me no own, you no sue? Okay? Okay. Anyways, on with chapter two! WOO! Yes, yes, I finally got the damn thing done. ^_^ Pointy. @.@ One helluva long disclaimer…_

Anyways, on with it!

__

Chapter Two

Zelgadis and Xellos, peeping Toms?!

Zelgadis blinked, wincing at the bright light seeping through the open slit in the tent. "Ugh…morning already." He grumbled, turning over so his face was in the pillow. "HEY, ZELGADIS-SAN!! Wake up!" Xellos yelped, whacking him over the head with a frying pan. "You're going to help me cook." Zelgadis groaned, clutching his head. "OW!! Well, smart one, you just ruined that frying pan! Remember, my hair's _wire_." Xellos frowned, turning the pan over to find an array of small holes on its bottom. "Oh, well, guess we have to go fishing then!"

Zelgadis growled. "You mean YOU. Not 'we'." Xellos grimaced, crossing his arms with the frying pan still in hand, tilting his hips to the side. "Oh, come on! You know that Lina-san, Amelia, and Gourry are to lazy to help out." "Gourry's not." "Well, he actually sorta is since he's still asleep." "THEN WAKE _HIM_ UP!" Xellos smirked. "I already tried. It's a no go. The lug's sleeping like a log." "Grrr…fine, but…just…don't do anything weird!" Xellos laughed, "But my! That would be unlikely of me, ne?" "Sadly." Zelgadis grumbled, getting up and stretching a little. Xellos whistled, looking over Zelgadis's exposed skin. "Where're your clothes? I don't remember you ever sleeping half naked, Zelgadis-san." "Ack! Crap! Lina still has them…" "Eh?? Lina still has them!? What did you two do?!" Xellos's eyes lit up. Zelgadis frowned, socking him in the face.

Xellos laughed, rubbing his face. "Nothing! She was just cold, and we where both just drunk." Xellos giggled giddily. "Shut up, you fruit." Xellos grinned overly brightly, giggling again. "Well, let's go get your clothes then, Zelly…" Zelgadis growled, peevishly mumbling to himself.

Zelgadis shoved Xellos out of the tent and soon followed him, looking around for Lina. "Where did she go?" Xellos frowned. "I don't know… Maybe you'll just have to go fishing without them." Zelgadis blushed. "No way! And risk getting seen?!" Xellos sweatdropped, undoing his cloak and wrapping it over Zelgadis's shoulders. "Then wear this." Zelgadis blushed a bit darker, removing the cloak and shoving it back to Xellos. "I'd rather be seen half naked then be seen in your clothes!" He remarked, shuddering. Xellos chuckled, positioning his cloak back over his shoulders. "Well, alrighty then."

Xellos and Zelgadis had been traveling around a bit, looking for a good place to fish. "Xellos, do you even KNOW if there's a good place to fish around this place?" Xellos nodded. "I'm positive. It's not that far from here." Zelgadis growled, looking to the side of the path they where going down. "…I just hope this isn't some sort of sick joke or something." Xellos laughed. "Oh no, not yet…er…I mean, I won't pull one off yet for today." He stammered, sweatdropping. Zelgadis sweatdropped as well. "Well, okay then."

"Ah! Here we are." Xellos grinned, motioning his staff over the new surroundings they had just came across. There where high, towering cliffs, lush green trees, and indeed, a small creak. "Xellos, that creak's a bit small, don't you think?" Xellos shook his head. "Yeah, well there's a cliff in the way of our vision, so just move aside from it…" He murmured, doing as he just implied, Zelgadis doing the same. 

Zelgadis and Xellos looked around a bit more. There was a large lake in the center, and a water fall. Zelgadis yelped, going an easy shade of red, shoving Xellos over and then hiding behind the cliff again. "Lina's there!" Xellos blushed, pulling himself behind the cliff again. "Then maybe we shouldn't shout like that, Zelgadis-san!" He hissed. Zelgadis blinked. "Wait…why would she be bathing so early? You'd think she'd pull off her usual 'too hungry to move' routine." Xellos nodded. "Eh…that _is_ a bit odd for Lina-san." Zelgadis shrugged, feeling his blush clear at last. "Well, guess we have to find another place to fish then." Xellos bit his lip, frowning. "Yeah…about that…" "…What, Xellos?" Zelgadis asked in a low tone, fearing the answer himself. "Eh…this is the only place for a good…well, let's just say LONG time." He commented, pulling out a map from his bag, showing it to Zelgadis while tracing his fingers over the possible routs, which where indeed, far. Zelgadis growled. "Just HAD to hit me with that frying pan, didn't you?" Xellos shrugged. "Yeah."

Xellos blinked. "Too bad this forest's enchanted, too." "What do you mean?" Zelgadis growled, glaring at Xellos, who stammered nervously. "Eh…well…that is…you see, um… the creatures of this forest are protected by a spirit, except the things in the water." "…why not the water creatures?" Xellos cleared his throat. "Oh, well, the water spirit and the forest spirit had a bit of a spat between each other, so the forest spirit set a curse on the water spirits creatures." Zelgadis blinked. "How did you come to know of this?" Xellos dragged a large book from his back being entitled, '_Top One Hundred Facts Of World History_'. "You still have that stupid book?" Xellos nodded. "Hey! It's actually fairly useful." He frowned, placing the book back into his bag.

Zelgadis shrugged, turning on his heel to walk down the path again. "Well, I guess we should head back, then." "And walk all the way back here again?" "…Actually, come to think of it, Xellos… You could have just _teleported_ us here!" He snarled. "So just take us to the next water area." Xellos sweatdropped. "Eheh….well, Okay then. I guess so." 

Suddenly, Zelgadis and Xellos's blood ran cold. (Well, maybe not Xellos. Er…he has no blood. O.o) Zelgadis turned around again, seeing Lina in a towel, glaring at them both. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Xellos's eyes went wide. Zelgadis grinned, trying to sneak off. Xellos grabbed the waist of his pants. "Ohhh no you don't." "Xellos!" Zelgadis hissed. Lina growled, popping her knuckles. "I'm going to count to ten for you to explain everything." Zelgadis's eyes widened as well. "Xellos!! Er…teleport us somewhere!!!" Xellos smiled. "OKAY!" "…with ME." "Oh…okay." Xellos glomped Zelgadis and teleported away.

Lina frowned. "I saw that coming…" She shrugged, hoping back into the water and tossing her towel elsewhere. "Oh well! Now that that's over with…"

Elsewhere, Zelgadis and Xellos plopped down onto a dark and murky terrain. Zelgadis growled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! You knew Lina was bathing, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU!!?" Zelgadis pounced on Xellos, who squeaked. "No! I swear it! If I did, I would have-" "Gone there a long time ago with a camera?" "Er…no…although that doesn't sound like a bad idea." "Oi…fruit. ANYHOW! …where are we?" Xellos shrugged. "All I know is it that it's near a body of water. In other words, I have no clue." "GAK!" Zelgadis face faulted.

Xellos blinked, helping Zelgadis back up. "Um…you didn't see anything on Lina, did you?" Zelgadis shook his head. "No." "Then don't be so freaked out." He stated, getting up himself and dusting off his black pants. Zelgadis looked around. "Ooo…Morbid." He said in a sarcastic tone, his eyes tracing over the dense fog around them both and the bare trees which swayed slowly with the well rhythmic wind. Xellos nodded. "Indeed, that." Unexpectedly, the trees began to rattle vexingly as the breezy wind picked up to a gust and the fog began to thicken, as well as the ground becoming damper. Sounds had also begun to stir from underneath them both, sounding as if it was all over. Groans, cries, chattering voices and sickened cackles.

Zelgadis went wide eyed. "W-what the hell?" Xellos blinked, the sounds getting louder and more threatening. "Hm. Well, isn't _this_ eccentric!" The trees began rattling against each other so hard that splinters of shattered wood began to shower about in random directions, swirling in the gust. The roots of the trees where also moving slowly as the voices and sounds got even louder, almost hurting both Zelgadis and Xellos's ears, but being loud enough to be annoying.

"…How did I know you'd choose some place that'd mean trouble!?" Zelgadis growled, looking at his lively surroundings, drawing his sword. As he did so, the roots of the trees slapping it from his grip, clutching around Zelgadis's wrists and ankles. Zelgadis yelped. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Xellos sweatdropped. "I was going to warn you…don't draw your weapons in places like these." Zelgadis growled. "Oh, so only the forest gets to be incommodious!?" Xellos shrugged. "Pretty much." "Are you going to help me or what, Xellos?!" Xellos giggled. "I will in a sec."

Lina sighed contently, wrapping her towel back around her petite body. "Ahh! That's MUCH better, although I was a bit paranoid after Xellos and Zelgadis where peaking…" She shrugged, picking up her clothes. She frowned, taking the pins out of her hair, allowing the locks to wash over her shoulders in a cascade of crimson. She had been traveling with Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry, and Xellos for a while. It actually had been a few years after the downfall of Darkstar, and everyone was changing their appearance. Zelgadis, for example, had a different cloak now. It was still beige, but there was a shall over the cloak, held by two ruby orbs. Gourry pretty much looked the same… Amelia had also grown longer hair, and it was darker than before. More of a azure hue, rather than violet. And yes, she was starting to look more and more like her older sister…

Lina shuddered. Yeah, like she WANTED to remember that freakish woman. Lina shrugged her shoulders, gathering her things. _I wonder where Zel and Xellos are…_? Lina frowned. "I need to teach those two a lesson." She growled, pounding her fist into an open palm. "Heh, heh, heh…"

Zelgadis grumbled at his current situation, which wasn't getting any better. Several vines climbed over his body, pulling him around like a rag doll. "Xellos! YOU CAN HELP OUT NOW!" Xellos chuckled. "But I wanna see if you'll turn part tree, too!" "DAMMIT! NO GAMES! HELP OUT!" Xellos pouted, his chin carefully placed between his laced hands. "Awww…fine," Xellos got to his feet, brushing off his pants. "I will." Zelgadis scowled, snarling. "Then hurry, why don't you?!" Xellos crossed his arms, frowning. "Now ask me like _that_, and I'll NEVER help you!" Zelgadis twitched, making Xellos chuckle and snap his fingers, causing the forest to screech and then drop Zelgadis, whom of which was caught by Xellos, draped over his arms. "Hello there!" 

Zelgadis didn't have any time to try and escape his hold, or really care. "How the hell did you do that!?" Xellos grinned fruitishly, bringing his index finger to his nose. "Sore wa himi-" "Don't give me that!" He demanded, ramming his stone elbow into Xellos's gut. Xellos shivered, and his grin broadened. "I gave a sending." He said surreptitiously. Zelgadis blinked a few times. "A what?" Xellos sniggered, hugging Zelgadis so his face was in his chest. "Telekinesis, Zelly!" Zelgadis growled and shoved Xellos away from him, who merely shrugged, complying, dropping Zelgadis onto his ass.

Zelgadis groaned and sat back up, wincing. With that, he received an ill manner chuckle from Xellos. "What?" Xellos brushed his hand by his hip, smirking. "There's dirt on your pants, Zelgadis-san." Zelgadis squeaked, blushed, and shoved Xellos away again. "Well, thanks for the info, but I can take care of that myself!" He grumbled, dusting himself off. "I thought it was all muddy here. Where'd the dirt come from?" Xellos looked around. "Well, the forest is leaving us alone now, it seems. Perhaps this how the forest looks when it isn't so violent." Zelgadis nodded, looking up. "And now the trees are so thick with leaves, I can barely see the light percolate through to the ground…" Xellos shrugged, stomping his staffs end to the ground lightly, trying to get Zelgadis's attention. Zelgadis looked over at Xellos, arching a rock laced brow. "Yeah?"

Xellos cleared his throat. "I think we should get moving before something else unexpected and random happens, ne?" Zelgadis nodded, looking back up and narrowing his eyes, going silent. Xellos blinked. "Something the matter?" Zelgadis shook his head, looking over at Xellos. "No…It just seems like Deja Vu. I think I've been here before." Xellos shrugged. "Possibly. Now lets get going." Zelgadis agreed, following Xellos out.

Lina groaned, rubbing her stomach vigorously. "Damn it…Xellos was supposed to get breakfast, but Zelgadis and he ran away!" She furrowed her brows with a frown. "Just like my luck, isn't it?" The small girl sitting behind Lina, just as hungry as she, nodded, rubbing her stomach while sweatdropping. "Yes…but Miss Lina, I'm sure they had their reasons…" She stammered. Lina glared at the girl. "AMELIA! 'They had their reasons' to watch a helpless girl bathe!? I think not!" Amelia frowned, crossing her arms. "You know, they might have been going for a dip, themselves!" 

Lina laughed. "As if Zelgadis would ever bathe with Xellos." Amelia smirked smugly in return to the laugh. "Yeah, well maybe Mr. Zelgadis went to bathe, and Xellos showed up once he went to the water fall. You know how he likes to 'surprise' people." Lina blinked. "Well, that MAY be true, but look. Zelgadis would probably worry about bathing when the rest of us are awake, don't you think?" Amelia frowned sadly, looking at her lap. "…Not really…he leaves without notice sometimes… He doesn't care whether or not it worries _us_." She murmured quietly. 

The two young girls sat in silence, then, "Ah, come on you two! Like Amelia said, I'm sure they had their reasons. And I'll say this, I'm sure they'll be returning. So we shouldn't worry about that until they get back, right? Then we can ask the questions." A tall blond man between and sort of in back of the two brightly mused, thudding a hand on each of their shoulders with a hearty grin. 

Amelia smiled and nodded, glancing at Lina sternly. The glance gave off a sorta… 'You know he's right for once, so don't go off judging people while they're still not proven guilty!' thing. You know, an Amelia kind of thing to say. All…justicey! Ahem…anyways! Lina smirked, glancing at Amelia with an awkward gleam in her eyes which in return said, 'Yeah, for ONCE...well, maybe not for the first…but still. And if he _isn't_ right, you're going to regret those words!' You know, a kind of Lina-ish thing to say. Amelia shuddered and glanced over her shoulder, feeling a bit uneasy from the look that Lina had just passed her.

Lina sniggered. How can she be the sister of Nahga? I mean, Nahga would have jumped me and tied me to a tree for the rest of the night, then I'd toss her a fireball somehow, so on and so forth. But no, Amelia shrivels up and puts her tail between her legs. Lina contemplated to herself with a self-satisfied smirk, picking herself up from where she was sitting, sliding her crimson hair over her shoulder. "Well guys, come on! We all have huge appetites that we all need to satisfy! Let's go get some grub!" The two nodded and stood up as well

So now the group was separated slightly, Xellos and Zelgadis apart from Lina, Amelia and Gourry. 

Well, let's just hope we don't have to blow up anymore Dark Lords! ^.^;


	3. The Three B's In Which Lina Cant Stand

Disclaimer: _**Sniff sniff** No, I don't own Slayers. No need to smear it in my face, people! **Twitch** **Huggles her Xellos and Zelgadis plushie possessively.** MINE!! HISSSSSS!!! _O.o_;_

Anywho! On with chapter Three.

-----------------------

__

Chapter Three

The three B's in which that Lina can't stand! 

__

(I'm sure you'll be able to guess one of the B's later on in the chapter, hmm? If you don't get the others, I'll tell ya at da end of the chappie! Tay? Tay. ^.^_) _

-----------------------

Zelgadis groaned, turning over on his back, squinting. Guh…could it be morning already? Zelgadis put his face into his cloak, which he had rolled up to use as a pillow. Well, damn. Zelgadis suddenly shivered, going a bit blue in the face. He felt something cold, slimy and wet drop onto his neck, and then slide off to his shoulder. "W-what the--…!" He heard an annoyingly familiar chuckle. "I bring you…fish." It rang cheerfully. Zelgadis felt another fish drop on his neck. 

Zelgadis shot back up, vigorously wiping off his neck. "Why the hell did you do that, you idiot?!" He growled, rubbing his slick fingers together. Ew…slick with fish scales… Xellos chuckled. "I had to get you up SOMEHOW! I mean, kissing you didn't even work." Zelgadis felt his face go blue again, pressing a hand to his mouth. Xellos guffawed. "I'm only joking, Zelgadis-san! Yareyare, such a gullible one, ne?" Twitch. Twitch, twitch, twitch. "…Fireball." "AAAIIIIEEE!" Smirk.

Lina smiled happily, ramming her fork into another pancake. "Man! Lucky!" She chimed happily in a sing song voice, stuffing the pancake into her mouth. Amelia nodded, downing a mug of milk. "Yeah! Who would have thought there would be an Inn outside off a forest, totally separated from any other forms or HINTS civilization?" She giggled, ordering more milk while wadding another pancake into her mouth. Gourry looked around cautiously, lowering his brows and frowning, kinda looking like a lost dog or something O.o. Lina choked on her meal briefly, knocking it back with a swig of her milk. "What's with you Gourry? Amelia and I must have stolen like…four of your pancakes already!" Gourry sighed, scraping his fork over his plate. "Well, I don't know how to say this really…but one, I think something bad is going to happen…two, I don't know why, but I actually sort of miss S-WHAT?!?! Four?! I didn't even notice! Argh, that's it, time to get even!" He growled, rubbing his fork and knife together, looming over Amelia and Lina.

Amelia and Lina laughed, engaging in protecting their food while stealing Gourry's. The group laughed, flinging bacon or pieces of pancake at each other now and then. Amelia giggled, pointing at Gourry. "You have bacon in your hair!" Gourry laughed, stringing a hand through his bangs, sure enough pulling a piece of bacon from his locks. "Oh, hey! You're right!" Lina through her head back and laughed. "That made you look even stupider than USUAL, Gourry!! AHAHAH!" Gourry smirked and tossed the bacon at Lina, going wide eyed for a split second as the bacon slid into Lina's V-cut tunic. (A/N: Remember! New outfits!) Amelia laughed, trying to stifle the sound a bit by stuffing her hands to her mouth. Lina gasped and sat back up. "EW!!! Greasy, greasy, greasy!!!" She got the meat out of her top before anyone could notice and through it at Amelia. "Shush, Amelia! And Gourry! You had _better _hope that doesn't make my skin break out!" She laughed.

Suddenly, all the fun was abruptly silenced by a shrill, annoyingly boasting laugh. The small group turned their attentions to where the sound had come from, and two went wide eyed, while one got a nosebleed and fell out of his chair. "AAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! As if you, Lina Inverse, have any GOOD skin on that area to show off anyways! If it _does_ break up, I wouldn't worry! It's not worth the look, so nobody would _notice_!" Lina twitched. "N-Nahga?!" The woman boasted her horrible laugh again, bouncing her breasts with the stomp of a foot. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of coarse! The White Serpent, Nahga!" She chuckled, stomping her foot again, throwing her head back for another laugh. "NAHGA THE SERPENT!! Unlike some sorceresses, I am beautiful. Nice, firm curves," She haughtily stated, tracing her hands over her hips. "and actual cleavage in which I can speak of! AAAHAAHAAHAHA!" She stomped her foot yet again, giving her abnormally sizeable breasts another bounce.

Lina had a twitch attack, which was soon relieved by a fireball, which slammed right into Nahga's face. "Look, you boastingly, fraud over endowed bimbo! No one invited you, so go away! Don't you have any _friends_!?" Nahga smirked, wiping the dust from her arms, hips, stomach, and breasts. "I don't _need_ any _friends_, Lina!" "Yet you need a world class, intimidating _sorceress _to be your rival? Why, you're no match, really…" Lina murmured, glancing at her through the corner of her eye while munching on another pancake. "_WORLD CLASS_?! _INTIMIDATING_?! AAAAHAAHAAHAHAHA! Truly, you're humor's still sharp, Miss Inverse." She chuckled. "That's not very threatening, coming from a woman who sings their own praises…" Nahga twitched at that, pulling up a chair and seating herself. "Pass me some of those flapjacks, Ame-…wait…AMELIA?!"

Zelgadis growled, slipping his shirt off. God knows the fruit had to stick one down my shirt, too… Oh well, I was starting to get dirty anyways… Zelgadis looked around, then took off his pants as well. He looked over at the springs and frowned, then fireballed it, grinning afterwards, seeing steam arise from the water. Has to be hot enough so I can actually FEEL it…stupid stone skin. Shrugging, Zelgadis slipped into the spring, leaning against the rocks behind him. Zelgadis's blood suddenly ran cold. "Ah, so you decided to go amongst your own kind, Zelgadis-san?" "Xellos!!" "Yes?" Zelgadis blushed. "How long have you-…?" Xellos laughed, slapping his knee while crossing one of his legs across the other. Zelgadis looked up at Xellos, who was sitting in a tree just above him. "Oh, I just got here. Don't worry, I didn't see anything. Too bad though." Zelgadis twitched. "…'Too Bad'?!" Xellos laughed, shrinking back a bit. "Eheheh…yareyare! Merely playing, chimera." "Good, mazoku."

Zelgadis glared at Xellos, bringing one of his hands over his arm, picking at a small cluster of pebbles, chipping out the dirt that was caked in between the gravel. Xellos looked down at Zelgadis, looking only half interested. "That stone skin must be a hassle, ne?" Zelgadis frowned, going about his business. "You have no idea." Zelgadis picked up a rag from the edge of the spring, as well as a S.O.S pad. Xellos leaned back in the tree, still looking down at Zelgadis. "You know, I can get your back for you if you'd like." Zelgadis growled, chucking a jagged chunk of stone at Xellos. "NO!!" Xellos blinked, dodging the stone easily as well as catching it between a gloved thumb and index finger. "…Eh? Is this a chip of one of your pebbles?" Zelgadis winced, hissing through clenched teeth, rubbing his arm where the chip had came from. "…Yeah…" Xellos cracked open one of his eyes with a sadistic chuckle, peering down on Zelgadis and then closed it again, looking back to the small stone. "…Ouch."

Lina growled. "NO!!! You may NOT stay with us!" "But I just found my little sister! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Lina twitched, grinding her teeth together. She knew that Nahga had a crush on Gourry, and even more so on his sword. (A/N: No, you perverts!!! She means Gorun Nova! BAD!! **Hits random people with an umbrella.**) Greedy, boasty woman, she snarled to herself. Amelia crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh huh. Like you'd _care_! You left our kingdom, as well as your duties to become QUEEN!! Now _I_ have to be the queen, because you're too lazy! In fact, I nearly already _am_!" Nahga withdrawed, taking a step back from her younger sibling with a nervous grin, as well as a sweatdrop. "I actually have to leave soon to get to my duties!" She barked, turning on her heel away from her older sister, turning her nose up into the air. Gourry just blinked stupidly at the whole situation. 

"You two are _sisters_!?" He blinked, glancing at Amelia's hair, then Nahga's. Makes sense…their hair's pretty much the same...just Nahga's hair is longer than Amelia's. He glanced at their skin. But Amelia's tanner, he contemplated. I know that Nahga gets out more than Amelia…so how does THAT work? He then eyed over their chests, going wide eyed and then nodding to himself, pounding a fist into his palm. Ah! I see it now! 

Nahga frowned, crossing her arms. "Look, Lina. Just let me travel with you!" Lina stomped her foot. "NO!" "You should be happy that someone like _me_ wants to hang around a woman with no cleavage to speak of such as _you_." Lina twitched, slinging an easily dodged fireball at Nahga. "Now I _really_ won't let ya travel with us!!!" Nahga frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "…Do I have to _pay_ you?" "As if you would." Nahga smirked, holding out a small bag, which made small clinks with each bounce she gave it. "I wouldn't…?" Lina's eyes brightened, snatching the money away from Nahga. "Welcome aboard, Miss Nahga the Serpent!" Nahga giggled, grinning catlike. "Why thank you, Miss Lina!" Gourry, again, blinked stupidly, while Amelia was still turned away with her nose in the air.

Lina didn't like to admit it, but she had grouped up with the sort she never would really want to.

Someone of the Big, the Bad, and the Busty! 

-------

Jazzers: See? Three B's! Anyways, this chapter was short…goman nasai! In fact, I have no clue _why _I stuck Nahga into this. O.o But I'll get there. Also! Erm…o.O Ack! I forgot! Ohhhh yeeaahhh…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! ^.^ And a happy new year…*Insert Music Note*! Whee! Anyways, I'll try and get the fourth up soon, kay, Minna-san? Goodeh. =d 


	4. WHAT! Gourrys In Love With Who!

__

Disclaimer: Jesus, shouldn't you KNOW this?! Don't you KNOW I don't own Slayers? Don't you KNOW I only write fan fictions to mess with the characters lives and character development?! DON'T YOU?!?!?! Ha, I THOUGHT so...heh. 

__

Chapter Four

Say what!? Gourry's in love with WHO?!

Gourry sighed, slumping over against his arm, leaning on his sword hilt. Why do _I_ always have to be night watchman? He grumbled mentally, furrowing his blond brows. 

Blinking, Gourry turned his attention to the other day, just before they came across Nahga. "I remember I was feeling like this _then_, too!" He mused aloud intensely. "I felt like something bad was going to happen…I guess that explains why Nahga showed up. Miss Perfect-Timing." Gourry shrugged his massive shoulders, which rubbed over his sword hilt. "Then I also was a little bit sad," He mumbled, putting his chin into his hands with his thumb patted his chin thoughtfully. "because I missed Sylphiel. That's right…I do actually miss her a lot. I at first thought it was because of the excellent food she made, but now it's more than that, and I don't know WHAT exactly. It's annoying and confusing," He whimpered, rubbing his temples. "and giving me a headache!"

Gourry yawned, nearly dozing off after quite some time. Amelia came to his side, gently nudging him awake. It was her time to watch. Gourry figured Lina was last, knowing her. Shrugging his heavy shoulders, Gourry pulled himself up, yawning.

Gourry glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the young queen sit on the log, going after her night duty. Finally…I can get some sleep, Gourry thought to himself, fumbling into his tent. And maybe I can get my mind off this. It's crazy. 

But Gourry indeed did _not_ get the issue off his immensely small mind. All he could think about was Sylphiel. He was concerned about how she was doing on her own or if she was on her own at all altogether… UGH! "Enough already!" Gourry whimpered into his pillow. It was a totally new feeling… "I'm not used to this!" Suddenly, Gourry fell over with a thud. "OW!" "Stop talking to yourself already, you mindless lug!" He heard Lina bark from somewhere in the surrounding shadows. Apparently, Gourry had forgotten he was sharing a tent with someone… "Stop talking to yourself and go to sleep!"

Gourry sniveled and did so. He was tired and wanted to go to bed, dammit! But his thoughts of Sylphiel didn't allow that. Why the hell was he suddenly so hung over her? All poor Gourry could do was toss and turn, suffering. He didn't know what to do. If he where to tell someone…well, Amelia. She would go overboard. I mean, come on! This is AMELIA! He was scared to talk to Lina about it. And Zelgadis and Xellos would have no clue over what he'd be talking about. I mean, this dealt with emotion. 

Sighing, Gourry turned over into his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come to him, holding no avail.

The next morning, Gourry was woken up by an arrow being shot next to his sleeping roll. Blinking stupidly, Gourry took the arrow and slid off the paper that was perforated by it. Was someone trying to send them a threat letter? Gourry carefully unraveled the punctured scroll, soon facefaulting and sweatdropping as soon as he did. It…it was a scribble of a little chibi clown girl with large turquoise pigtails. "Ohh…what the hell is this?" Gourry mumbled, turning the picture upside-down and then back up, blinking when it was suddenly snatched out of his hands. "Gourry, what's this?" Gourry blinked a few times. "I don't know." Lina blinked at the paper. "…What an odd picture…looks like someone Xellos might know." "Well, I just plucked it off that arrow over there. It was shot right beside me."

Lina gaped. "No kidding?! We'd better hang onto this." She smiled and winked at Gourry, pocketing the paper and then jogging out. "I'm going to try and look for those two, alright?!" Before Gourry could answer, Lina was gone. "Eh…okay." 

__

--Four Hours Later--

"ARGH!!! Where ARE those two?!" "Miss Lina! Miss Lina! Please, calm yourself!" "Shut up, Amelia!" "Don't talk to my sister that way!" "Like you care about her!" "Yeah! Like YOU care!"

Gourry sighed, seating himself on a tree stump. Those three have been bickering for hours! He whined to himself, rubbing his sore feet. They must be upset over something…I bet Lina's angry because Amelia's angry about Zelgadis leaving…and Nahga just likes to complain. He frowned, boredly running his fingers through his blonde hair. I wonder how Sylphiel's doing… Gourry blinked. There hasn't been a second too long without thinking about her, huh? Ugh! You would think I had a crush on her or something… Gourry shook his head to clear his thoughts and confusion, which came easily in just about any situation. 

"GOURRY! What are you doing?! You should help us look for Xellos and Zel, jellyfish for brains!" Gourry looked up at her, blinking. "Um…well…you guys look like your yelling more than searching, so I just thought I'd sit down and let my feet stop being sore." He said stupidly, grinning at Lina, who twitched annoyingly. "WE'RE SEARCHING!!" She turned over to the two sisters, glaring at them. "RIGHT?!" "R-right!" The two stammered in unison.

"See? We're looking." "No you aren't." Gourry said, blinking yet again. 

"You're confusing me." 

"Of coarse I am. Get up."

Gourry sighed. Complying, he pulled himself to his feet. "Well…alright then. And anyways, what's the hope in finding those two? Xellos probably took Zelgadis far away, like wolf pack island or something!" Lina blinked a few times. "Why would he do that?" Gourry sweatdropped, feeling like their levels of intelligence had been swapped. "This is Xellos, right? Anyways, it's true." Lina rubbed her forehead, blushing in embarrassment. He was right. Ugh! She hated it when he was right. 

"Y-you gotta point there, Gourry…" 

"So I'm right?"

"…Okay!! New plan!"

"HEY!!! Don't change the subject…"

Lina grumbled, rubbing her temples again. "Well, I have some parts of an idea we can use to get those two back…er…we need someone Xellos HAS to be around…" "Zellas?" "Gourry, you idiot, how would we get her here?" Lina growled, ramming her elbow into his face. Gourry yelped and fell over, clutching his face. "Anyways…maybe we can go pick up Filia…" Gourry got up, rubbing his sore cheek. "I thought Xellos hated Filia." "Well, she's a good tease for him, you have to admit." She countered smoothly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Gourry shrugged and got up. "Do we even know where Filia lives, Lina?" "Aaahh….no…but…um…"

Amelia snorted. "They don't even know _what_ they're doing." Nahga nodded in agreement. "Like they'll ever know." "That's true…" Amelia blinked. Now that she thought about, Lina and Gourry never knew what they where really doing, unless there was a battle going on… Nahga giggled. "Gourry's cute when he's stupid, though." Amelia sweatdropped. Just like her to say that!  
"You know, Zelgadis-san, it's a shame that you didn't let me get your back. It's not as clean as the rest." Zelgadis growled, hurling a rock at Xellos. "Well, I wouldn't trust someone-something- like _you._" Xellos dodged the rock with ease, pouting. "Aw, Zelgadis-san! That hurt!" He whined. "What do you know about hurt," Zelgadis sighed, slipping his shirt back on. "you're a heartless monster with no remorse to even utter of." "GOSH!! You're so _MEAN!_ Are you sure _I'm_ the monster here?" Zelgadis snarled and turned on his heel to face Xellos, eye-level to him. "Don't you EVER, _EVER _say that, mazoku! Or I swear; I'll ra-tilt your ass to the next War Of The Monsters Fall!" He narrowed his eyes and then broke his gaze, fastening his cloak over his shoulders. Xellos twitched slightly, then knitted his brow. "Right then…"

--- Hours later, the evening arrives!! BUAHAHHAH!! Oh, the darkness that is the night. **eats a walrus.** --- Let us take a moment of silence for the poor walrus that fell victim to the author, the insane, insane author. *bows head.* *gets up again.* wait, I _am _the author… Anyways, on with it.

_Can't sleep…can't sleep…can't sleep…_ Gourry tossed and turned. "Can't sleep…" (Gee, maybe if he'd NOT say 'can't sleep', he'd get some sleep. :\ ) "UGH!! I need to talk to someone about this…Lina understands me! I can ask HER!" Gourry tried to get out of the tangle of covers, but merely tripped over himself and face planted on the floor. "Ow." 

Anyways, Gourry got up finally and slid on some slippers then went out the door. "I hope I can get this out right…" he mumbled tiredly, tripping on himself several times on the way to Lina's tent. 

"Lina? Lina?" "WHAT?!" Lina sprung from her sleeping sack, a few stray hair-curlers randomly littering around her. "I need to talk to you," Gourry whined exhaustedly. "It's really serious, Lina! I mean it…I'm confused…" "Aren't you always?" Lina fell back against her pillow, rolling on her side. "Um…not _always…_anyways, I REALLY need your help!" Lina smirked, still in her roll. "Oh…why?" Oh, great. Gourry knew what was coming…he had to _flatter_ her into getting help…what a cheapskate. Gourry whimpered… "Well…umm…because…only someone as intelligent as you or someone who can think some things out as well as you can help me…and…and…" "…And?" "…er…even though it has nothing to do with advice…you'rethemostbeautifulgirlonecouldeverlayeyesonandthemostpowerfulandintelligentsorceressinthehistoryofforever!" He hurriedly finished, not meaning most of it. Lina tiredly got up. "Okay, I'll help out."

Not long after that, Lina climbed into Gourry's tent, along with the said man. "Alright, Gourry! What's up?" Lina asked, plopping down onto his bed. "I…am…having some troubles…I need your help…" Lina sweatdropped. "Well, gee…I figured," "Okay, okay…I've been thinking about Sylphiel." "Eh…so?" 

After Gourry had gone into about a half hour of explanation, Lina was dumbstruck. Frozen. "Y-you…Gourry, I think you're in love Sylphiel…what made you start thinking about her so much?" "Well…I just had a dream…and about the love thing, I thought so too, but I wasn't sure," "Wh-what was it?" "Well…" 

--Gourry's Dream--

* * * *** * * * * * * * *

_"Hey, why are you crying?" The small girl turned to the boy towering over a smaller girl, who had long, violet hair with betty bangs. "Oh…I found this baby raccoon…" She bit her lip, choking on sobs, tears running down her rounded cheeks. "Its pretty hurt…I saw the wolf that got it…the mother is already dead." She stroked the bloodied fur of the small creature, sobbing. "Oh, don't worry…I'll help it." The boy smiled, helping her up. "Give me the raccoon, and follow me, okay?" He smiled brightly. The girl blushed slightly as he took her hand and pulled her up._

"Wh-who are you…?" The girl shyly asked, looking into the boys bright blue eyes. "Oh…my name's Gourry Gabriev!" The boy smiled childishly. "Who are you?" "I'm…Sylphiel Nells Rahda…" "Pretty name. I guess it works though." He said, bouncing the raccoon gently, starting to walk. "Why do you say that?" Sylphiel asked, following him, staring at his boyish appearance. "Well, it goes with your face. You need a pretty name to go with a pretty face," He cheerily remarked, smiling at her. Sylphiel instantly went red. "A-ah…th-thank you!" She beamed happily. "No problem…anyways, I know a place where they train for…white…magic. It heals and stuff or something, so if you went there, you could know how to heal an animal if it gets hurt again. So…I'm taking the raccoon there for healing…" Sylphiel gasped. "Do you think I'd be able to handle it?!" "I'm sure you could." She smiled and looked down at her feet as she walked, blushing still. "Then I will…."

* * * *** * * * * * * * *

--End of Gourry's dream-- (DAMN that was shorter than I thought it would be.)

Lina blinked again. "Oh…um…weird?" "It was how Sylphiel and I met…after that, she began training as a priestess for the good of other creatures and people…and…well…it just made me think, y'know?" She nodded slowly, staring at her lap. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess so." "Lina? Are you alright." Lina twitched. "Yes." "Are you sure?" Lina stood up suddenly. "LOOK, GOURRY, YOU GOT ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST SO I CAN TALK TO YOU ABOUT YOUR STUPID PROBLEMS THAT YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND _YOURSELF_!!! SO I'M A BIT TIRED AND CRANKY, OKAY?!" With that, Lina turned on her bare heel and stormed out the tent, leaving a shocked Gourry behind. "What…just happened?"

-------------

Jaz: Now this one was fun. Turned out short though…like…realleh short. It was sort of hard to get Nahga's character right. I mean, it's not like we see her much! So I watched Slayers; the motion picture! …I've seen it before, and I said it then, and I'll say it now. SCAAAARRRRIIIEEE!!! …o.o So then I got Nahga in character…I mean, before, I thought her name was spelt 'Naga', but shows how much _I_ know. Ooo! OOOO! Also, the Doujinshi called Hamlet: The Manga has Nahga pretty in character. Actually, perfectly in character. Anyways, I think I'll end this little shi-bang. Tootles! 


End file.
